


Phantasia

by AliAbabwa



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Angst, Animal Racism???, Basically Humies being mean to them cuz they're mice, Brain Cares, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Explosions, Extremely Dramatic First Kiss, Fire, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, M/M, Magic, Panic Attacks, Pinky Freaks the FUCK out, Pinky unlocks his powers and they go brr, Shit goes down, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Violence, will update tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliAbabwa/pseuds/AliAbabwa
Summary: Coincidences; Brain would call them. The time Snowball attempted to assassinate Brain and the terrific earthquake hit the lab? Coincident. The time Brain had fallen from a fatal height and landed unscathed? Every time they’d been crushed, thrown, or burned yet remained uninjured miraculously? Pure luck.But Brain was wrong. These were no mere coincidences. This was unknowingly Pinky’s doing. Of course, such an idea never once crossed Brain’s mind. After all, his bumbling buffoon could hardly remember plans when reminded of them over ten times. How could he possibly unintentionally cast shields and forcefields around Brain to soften blows and falls? Impossible.The Brain would never stoop to believing in such metaphysical ideas. There was only science and logic. Mysticism and magic were unrealistic and absolute nonsense.He would never believe it. Well, unless something significant happened before his very own eyes. But that could never possibly happen. Obviously.It’s unfortunate that he would soon be proven wrong...
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 80





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this story is primarily inspired by @themurphyzone's post on Tumblr, but the later chapters are all my ideas! But credit to themurphyzone for giving me permission to incorporate some of their ideas.

It had so long lain dormant within the small mouse, coming and going only with particularly strong bursts of emotions. It was an art of the pure-hearted; to weave into nature’s most elemental of forces and have them provide assistance and action. One must have only the purest of intentions to maintain control. Because just as every door has a key, every power has a price. 

There are reasons such powers often remain locked deep within those who are born with such altered states. Such abilities are a form of becoming one with the aether of the divine universe--of existing as part energy instead of pure matter. A quality of light and matter which is only accessible to souls in such high vibrations. 

Such abilities, or magic, as it’s often referred to, lie dormant in the being’s mind and heart for the entirety of their lives. It is very rare for such power to be awakened within them. One would have to be subjected to immense physical and mental change and alteration to open their hearts and minds up to such abilities. Something both potent and shocking to the system--bringing forth the inert magic and allowing it to unknowingly bubble to the surface. Once switched on, it can be near impossible to repress any longer; the powers revealing themselves in small instances of enhanced endurance and an unintentional shielding against harm.

Those of the more logical and analytical mindset are prone to fewer instances of holding such power; their inability to believe and grasp onto the abilities hindering them greatly until the dormant powers simply fade into non-existence. However, those who are ruled by emotion, love, and light find the powers all the more potent. Singing, dance, and laughter are all separate instances of such magic, whether seen by others as such or not. Yet despite the great love and imagination, one must also remain grounded within reality. You cannot have magic without the mundane, lest you grow corrupt and unable to control your abilities.

This is how this very power remained hidden within Pinky. His wandering mind and powerful emotions were well balanced by the logic and balance of his only friend; Brain. The shorter mouse kept his inane ramblings in check and knocked him from becoming lost in his imaginations and daydreams. Otherwise, he may find himself lost at sea with no wind and no oars; stranded in his own mind. 

The Brain was his anchor to reality. And Pinky was Brain’s balloon, lifting him up and helping him achieve his dreams. Perfect balance. They perceived the world in vastly different ways, one through emotion and love and the other through logic and science. But they nonetheless remained connected by their shared fondness and attachment to one another, assisting each other in keeping a firm grasp on reality and dreams both. However, the threat of losing one another would always lead to potentially unexplainable occurrences.

Coincidences; Brain would call them. The time Snowball attempted to assassinate Brain and the terrific earthquake hit the lab? Coincident. The time Brain had fallen from a fatal height and landed unscathed? Every time they’d been crushed, thrown, or burned yet remained uninjured miraculously? Pure luck. 

But Brain was wrong. These were no mere coincidences. This was unknowingly Pinky’s doing. Of course, such an idea never once crossed Brain’s mind. After all, his bumbling buffoon could hardly remember plans when reminded of them over ten times. How could he possibly unintentionally cast shields and forcefields around Brain to soften blows and falls? Impossible.

The Brain would never stoop to believing in such metaphysical ideas. There was only science and logic. Mysticism and magic were unrealistic and absolute nonsense.

He would never believe it. Well, unless something significant happened before his very own eyes. But that could never possibly happen. Obviously.

It’s unfortunate that he would soon be proven wrong...


	2. Bad Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my best friend for beta reading this for me! I hope you all like this!

There is a sense of newly awakened magic each day in the early morning, the sky rekindled to life with its glorious golden shades and hues. In the wash of new light, the other’s face seemed to take on the appearance of an old photograph, one of nostalgia, so beautiful. So perfect. Pinky couldn’t help but watch as the sunlight streamed over his friend’s face, not yet animated with the warmth, for he was still in the land of dreams. The taller mouse was tempted to bring himself closer until their fur touched and their hearts synchronized--to hug Brain until he woke, but he was far too fidgety to remain still enough to do so. Waking Brain too early could result in grumpiness that would last throughout the entire day, so instead of potentially causing an early wake up with his squirming, he rolled out from their shared sponge bed with a big stretch and happy yawn.

He glanced out between the bars of their cage, gaze rising up to the nearby window which let in the warm early morning sunshine. Ignoring the idle chatter and discussion among the scientists around the room, he took a deep breath in, eyes closing as he stepped into the beam of light. A new day had begun. He wrapped his hands firmly around the cage bars closest to the window, feeling the warmth of the metal beneath his fingers. The sun flooded into their little cage and throughout the normally drab lab, painting the dreary colors anew. He lifted his head slightly to the golden threads of morning light, relishing in the rays that soak into his fur. Mornings were his favorite, as they were the only time where the lab felt less like a prison, and more like something beautiful and magical.

“Subject 87M has gained wakefulness,” Pinky’s ears swiveled towards the particular scientist knelt down by the cage, frowning down at the two mice with halfhearted interest. “However it seems as though Subject 89M is unconscious.” 

Pinky scrunched his nose up at the white coat, displeasure clear across his muzzle. He never quite understood why the silly scientists always referred to him and Brain as ‘subjects’. What were they subjects of? A book? A movie? Oh, Pinky did love movies. Perhaps he could even convince Brain to watch one with him before the usual plan thingy.

Sometimes Pinky worried that Brain didn’t do enough fun or relaxing things during the day or night. He was always either eating, drinking, sleeping or planning to take over the world. Meanwhile Pinky did all sorts of fun-fun silly-willy activities. Painting, sewing, dancing-oh the dancing was his favorite!-baking, and many other things he couldn’t recall at the moment. 

Dancing… He wished he had music to dance to. But the scientists never played music during the day and Brain was either too focused on a plan or suffering from a headache to allow Pinky to listen to music either. But Brain promised that Pinky could listen to all the music he liked once they had taken over the world. So he would dance to the harmonies and music in his head until then!

His joyous dancing had hardly begun when Brain awakened, grimacing at the loud conversation from the scientists and squinting through the harsh light streaming in from the window. Mornings… oh how he hated them. Too bright and noisy for his groggy state of mind. He sat up with a sigh, blinking away the remainder of his sleepiness as his focus shifted to the movement further into the cage. 

Pinky moved like water transformed by music, flowing in graceful arcs, limbs in constant motion as he paints a picture sound alone can never create. A means of communication one can understand no matter what language they speak. In that way, his dance wasn’t simply movement; but the most honest form of communication Brain knew. Briefly entranced by the other’s happy humming and twirling, he didn’t notice the scientist peering into the cage at the shorter mouse. 

“Subject 89M has gained wakefulness. Preparation for the experiment can begin.” The scientist announced, straightening up and moving from the room as the other humans began to move about to follow his orders.

That caught Brain’s attention and stole it away from his companion, bringing his gaze up to frown deeply at the bustling movement of the scientists. Experiment? He groaned, rolling his shoulders back as he finally forced his weary body out of the comfort of the bed. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be another one of those moronic mazes. They were always such a waste of time.

“Oh, Brain! You’re awake!” Pinky spotted the movement of the other mouse and was quick to skip over to his side, holding up a warm thimble of tea he had managed to procure from  _ somewhere _ .

Brain couldn’t help the momentary ghost of a smile to cross his lips as he took the offered drink. “Thank you, Pinky.” He took a small ship, humming in appreciation at the taste and warmth.

Pinky beamed brightly. “Don’t mention it!  _ Troz _ !” He giggled and spun away, returning to his dance.

Brain shook his head with slight amusement, hiding his smile behind another sip of his tea as he watched the other play about. It was good to see that this place and their situation hadn’t stolen that joy and innocence from his associate yet. The small spark of life that was Pinky was really the only thing to bring light into this wretched place, as well as fuel Brain’s immense desire to take control of the world. Simply escaping this place wasn’t good enough for him, as experiments would merely continue upon new unfortunate souls. No. Brain needed to not just stop this cruel behavior of the scientists, but also make the world a better place for Pinky to be proud of. He wasn’t sure quite when the reasoning behind his goal had changed from his own selfish desires to something more meaningful, but he didn’t spare that aspect too much thought.

What was important was to push forward continually and try over and over-no matter how many times it took-to take over the planet and rule it to make the humans pay for their treatment of ‘lesser’ species.

“Whatcha pondering, Brain?” He blinked his thoughts away, having gotten lost within them as he took the last sip of his tea. “Is it another plan thingy?” Pinky pressed, blue eyes looking to Brain expectantly.

He handed the empty thimble over to Pinky before raising his hands over his head in a slightly painful stretch. “No,” He replied simply, shaking his arms out at his sides before striding over to his usual thinking spot, picking up his fallen notebook and pencil off the ground as he settled down on the floor. “Now run along, Pinky. I have work to do.” He ordered lightly, angling his body so that his back was facing the window and soaking up the warm sunlight without hurting his eyes.

Pinky smiled, giving a content nod as he took the thimble and pranced off to put it away with a soft ‘ _ Narf _ ’.

Brain sighed, closing his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts. Right, a plan. He needed to think up one and figure out how to try and take over the world tonight. Opening his eyes tiredly, he gazed over the scribbled notes across the paper and frowned. He had half-formed plans and scattered ideas, but nothing solid enough to work off of. The beginning of a plan was always the hardest…

“Their usefulness has passed at this point in time.” 

Brain’s ears perked and he frowned at the conversation between the humans nearby.

“We have so many more spliced animals who have shown a higher level of intelligence. I think these two might be our best choice for the experiment, considering how expendable they are.” 

_ Expendable _ ? Now Brain didn’t like that word one bit… Worried now, he turned his attention completely from his plans as he gazed up to the group of three scientists talking among themselves. 

“However, the taller one does seem to have shown more signs of intelligence. It has even spoken a few words.”

“Nonsensical words, mind you.”

“True, but perhaps it would be a better subject for this particular experiment, then.”

_ Absolutely not!  _ Brain’s ears drew back and he sent a glare towards the scientists that went unnoticed in their scheming. He stood up hurriedly, eyes scouring for his cagemate in frantic haste. He wasn’t sure  _ what _ he would do to prevent the capture of his friend, but he could figure that out soon enough once he had located the other. From the sound of it, this particular experiment sounded most certainly fatal. Both mice had seen their fair share of death in this lab, and explaining to Pinky that the other mice to undergo the electric shock experiments were asleep forever had been horribly painful. He most certainly didn’t wish for that kind of fate to fall upon his associate and only friend.

Pinky was so easily devastated when learning about the latest casualties of the scientists’ experiments. Brain had become desensitized to it quickly, but it still pained him greatly to see the grief and horror in Pinky’s eyes when the limp forms of mice just like them were carried away to be disposed of. Not even honored with a proper burial… It disgusted Brain.

There was no way he was going to allow Pinky to be taken away from him. How else would he take over the world without an extra pair of hands? And who would be there to inspire his plans for world domination with inane ramblings? 

His eyes finally locked onto the familiar form of Pinky happily jogging on his wheel, completely unaware of the danger to come. He was quick to scurry forward, brows knitted together with worry as he approached the taller. “Pinky.” He called sharply, something within him twisting at the familiarity of two fluffy white ears swiveling towards the sound of his voice, followed by bright blue eyes and smile.

“Oh, hi Brain!” Pinky chirped pleasantly, slowing his pace to a casual walk as he gave the shorter a small wave.

Brain clenched his jaw, quickly deciding against warning the other against the scientists. The last he wanted was to scare or panic the other. So he took a different approach as he watched the other slow to a stop, plopping down on the wheel to catch his breath. “Hello, Pinky.” He said, voice remaining even. 

Pinky blinked down at the other, his smile flickering as he eyed Brain with a tinge of worry. “Is something the matter?” He asked with concern that simply twisted his insides worse. “ _ Poit _ !”

“It’s nothing,” Brain began, stealing another glance at the scientists before looking at Pinky once more. “Why don’t we-ah play one of your ‘silly fun games’?” He began awkwardly, still keeping a close watch of the humans to ascertain that their attention was not on the mice. 

Pinky’s eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together excitedly. “Oh, fun-fun silly-willy, Brain!” He corrected, sliding off the wheel and coming to stand closer to Brain. “What game do you want to play?  _ Troz _ !”

“Hide and seek.” Brain said almost instantly, a sense of frantic haste in his tone as he spotted the scientists begin to move forward. They wouldn’t have enough time. “Now, go on.” He ordered, ignoring the confused look on Pinky’s face at his insistence. 

“But Brain-?”

“Go!” He demanded but it was too late. 

“Ah, look. Both of them are out in the center of the cage. This will be easier then expected.” The taller of the scientists smiled down at them but Brain knew it was all an evil facade. How could humans be so insensitive? To murder for no other reason than for the excuse of ‘science’?

“What’s wrong, Brain?” Pinky pressed, a spark of worry mixing in with fear now in his eyes. His gaze rose up to follow Brain’s, finally registering the presence of the scientists. Feeling weary now, he inched closer to the other mouse, tail curling closer. “Brain?”

“Get behind me.” Brain ordered without a second thought, already reaching out to snatch Pinky’s arm and tug him forward and behind him. Pinky stumbled slightly from the sudden pull but didn’t question it. Something in his dim mind registered the severity of their current situation, despite not fully understanding it. Brain’s body language spoke well enough to keep Pinky quiet and from asking any questions.

Brain’s fur bristled as he glowered up at the scientists, beginning to slowly back away from the cage door while keeping Pinky securely behind him. He didn’t even realize how he was still holding tight to Pinky’s arm, his grip tight but not painfully so. Pinky followed his lead naturally, taking small steps backwards as Brain pushed him gently to encourage him back. It wasn’t long before Pinky was pressed right up against the cage bars, leaving them cornered. Brain felt a low growl rise up in his throat at this realization, but he didn’t budge. 

Standing straight with his ears folded back, he kept Pinky firmly behind him as the scientist’s hand entered their cage and moved steadily forward. “Brain?” Pinky sounded frightened now, his hands curling into the fur on Brain’s back for reassurance.

“Quiet, Pinky.” Brain hissed, but his venomous tone was directed to the scientist and not to his cagemate pressed up between his back and the cage bars. He huddled closer to Pinky, his own fingers taking hold of Pinky’s arms as he held the other close while keeping him firmly behind him. He felt Pinky’s tail curl around the bends of his own and his grip around his cagemate tightened.

He growled threateningly as the hand moved closer, stooping down to his animal instincts to deliver a swift warning nip as the hand came too close for comfort. The hand was quick to retreat before once again moving forward with a renewed quickness.

Brain barely had time to process it before he was being torn away from Pinky’s grip and pulled from the cage. He growled furiously and clawed at the hand but his attempts were futile. “Brain!” He swallowed hard as he twisted his body as much as he could in the human’s harsh grip so he could meet Pinky’s worried gaze.

“This one will do just as well. It’s clearly too protective of the other, and I’d rather not try to stick my hand in there again.” The human holding Brain sighed, turning to its associates. 

Brain felt a mixture of immense relief and crippling fear flood his system at that. Relief because Pinky would remain unharmed. Fear because he was going to die.

“Brain!?” 

Brain drew in a shaky breath and then gave his panicked cagemate a halfhearted smile and nod. “It’s alright, Pinky.” He assured.

“We can just use the other if this one dies.” Another human suggested and the one holding Brain hummed in agreement.

_ Dies _ ? Pinky felt his heart skip a beat. Brain had explained to him what it meant when the other small rodents of the lab fell asleep and didn’t wake up. He didn’t want Brain to die!

Brain saw the flash of horror in Pinky’s eyes and he instantly felt his own heart twist with something full of hurt and sorrow. He hoped Pinky wouldn’t grieve for long after he was gone. The taller mouse didn’t deserve that. “Goodbye, old friend.” He murmured quietly as the human turned to carry him away.

Pinky’s breath hitched and he took a shaky step forward, his head shaking frantically.  _ No, no, no. _ Goodbyes were forever. Brain never told him goodbye. He said things like ‘see you tomorrow’ after being taken for a separation experiment, and he said things like ‘goodnight’ before they went to sleep. But he never said goodbye. Goodbyes were bad. They were forever and Pinky would  _ not _ let Brain leave him forever!

“No! B-Brain!”

“Pinky, it’s going to be okay, just-” Brain’s words didn’t register in the frantic mouse’s mind.

Time seemed to stop for just a brief moment in time; long enough for Pinky to meet Brain’s gaze one last time and see the acceptance and sorrow in his eyes.

“ _ BRAIN!” _

Pinky’s mind shut off and his last conscious thoughts were a brief pondering over the sounds of screaming and the scent of smoke and fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger!!! Mwahahaha


	3. Point of No Return

It had all happened so fast. A flash of bright light and then a harsh squeeze around his body from the startled scientist before he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. He had no time to brace for the impact, let alone for the explosion that deafened him and sent him skidding across the tiled floor. The world around him was completely silent as he forced himself up to his knees and looked up at the remnants of the lab with wide eyes.

Embers from nearby fires stung his skin and scorched his fur but he hardly paid it any mind as he staggered to his feet, grasping at his arm when the movement sent a jolt of pain down the appendage. Shakily, he tried to right himself, straining to see or hear anything. His ears felt as though they’re stuffed with cotton and his eyes were squinting through the force of the sudden bright flashes of light.

Soon enough he could see again and he didn't like what he saw. 

Fires blazed throughout the room, feeding on laboratory equipment and the lab's remaining infrastructure. The force of the explosion had been immense; its impact sending everyone and everything flying. It was a miracle Brain's injuries weren't more severe.

The cage was blown apart, barely resembling their home any longer, and Pinky was standing within its remains. Two of the scientists stirred in the rubble while another lay eerily still. One had already run out to alert the rest of the lab, although Brain was sure everyone in the city knew at this point. The explosion had been devastatingly loud and he was only now beginning to regain his sense of hearing.

He missed the silence immediately. There was screaming all throughout the lab but that wasn’t the sound that caught his attention. No. It was the sound of Pinky sobbing. That was when his eyes finally rose up to look for his cagemate. Pinky stood in the center of the wreckage; the cage bars twisted and contorted away from Pinky’s form. His eyes were unfocused and dilated, full of tears that ran down his face. 

Brain breathed in the smoke-filled air to try and speak. Instead he ended up coughing for several minutes as he tried to keep himself steady. He made his way painfully and slowly to the counter, hauling his hurt and battered body up the side until finally reaching the top. He didn’t try to speak again, the smoke and debris heavy in the air as he limped towards his friend. Pinky’s chest heaved with gasps and sobs as his eyes stared unseeing ahead. His ears were pulled back and his tail curled tight around his legs. 

As Brain’s gaze continued down his friend’s form; assessing the other’s state, he stopped as he reached Pinky’s feet. His toes barely rested atop the counter, his form seemingly levitating. The taller’s face contorted into one of pain and sorrow as another sob tore its way from his throat.

“Pinky?” Brain rasped, taking another weary step forward. His heart pounded with adrenaline from the initial blast and his eyes were just about as wide as Pinky’s were.

Pinky didn’t show any signs of acknowledgment. He didn't even seem to have heard the other, simply staring out and crying. As if Brain were invisible.

“Pinky?” He tried again, voice steadier as he took one last step to stand by Pinky’s side. “Pinky, w-” He drew in a shaky breath before continuing. “W-What did you do?”

Pinky broke down, his legs lifting up as he curled into his knees with another agonized sob. He floated above the counter, the flames whispering their destructive promises all around him. 

“Wh-” Brain could only stammer. “How did you-?” He swallowed hard, the dryness in his throat only worsened by the smoke and flames. That was not important. What was important was calming his terrified friend down and getting the hell out of dodge.

He reached his hand out towards the other, speaking slowly as his fingers brushed against the fur on Pinky’s shoulder. “Pinky, please.” He murmured, eyes casting off to the side worriedly as he spotted the movement of the two scientists sitting up and turning to their fallen colleague. He returned his full attention to Pinky and hurriedly spoke once more. “You must calm down. I’m safe now. See? We need to leave.” 

Pinky shook his head despondently with another sob, curling tighter into himself with his palms pressed into his eyes. Another cough followed by a wheeze racked Brain’s form as he placed both hands on his cagemate’s shoulders with more urgency in his tone. “Please, it’s alright. I-I’m here. I’m alright and so are you.” At least he thought the blubbering mess of a mouse was alright. How did Pinky cause such a massive explosion?  _ Later, Brain. Thoughts for later. Escape now. _

He tugged the other’s hands away from his face firmly, holding Pinky’s hands and feeling something akin to static electricity prickling across his palms at the contact. “Pinky, please.” He begged, one of his ears rising at the sound of sirens. Pinky was floating and he had caused a massive explosion. They needed to leave  _ now _ .

But he couldn’t carry Pinky out. Not only was Pinky still levitating and sobbing with grief, but Brain was not in a good enough state to do so.. Drastic measures were needed. His mind was a mess of half formed plans, intense fear, and other various emotions. He had hardly a moment to ponder over his impulsive idea before he had moved forward. His nose touched Pinky’s as he tilted his own head up before pulling the floating mouse down. There was raw, desperate emotion behind Brain’s actions as he curled his fingers around Pinky’s and closed the distance between them. 

Pinky blinked with surprise, his lips parting at the sudden startling sensation against his lips. His panicked mind went blank and his senses went silent as the warmth and taste of Brain washed over him. 

Time must have stopped, or at least Brain’s mind had tricked him into thinking that as Pinky’s feet touched the ground and his hands squeezed back against Brain’s. Fervent and desperate, Brain pulled Pinky closer, willing the other to come out of his stupor and panic and return to reality before it was too late.

Pinky’s body relaxed of its own accord, his eyes fluttering closed as his tail curled around Brain’s ankle as if it had a mind of its own. The rush of sensations crawling across his body was maddening but so very  _ right _ . But they vanished all too soon as suddenly Brain tore himself away from their other, releasing his hands and stepping back. 

Brain panted heavily, shock and horror at his own actions barely getting a chance to settle in as he once again grabbed for Pinky. He clutched Pinky’s upper arm firmly, pulling the other forward as he glanced back out the window with fear. Red and blue flashed across their dirty and soot-covered forms, the fire around them casting an unnatural yellow glow alongside the dangerous colors from out the window. They were running out of time. “Come, Pinky.” He demanded, voice breathless as he began to tug the other towards the edge of the table.

Uncertain of what was happening, Pinky could only blindly follow, allowing himself to be dragged down the side of the counter and towards one of the nearby open doors. His mind was whirling with surprise, ecstasy, and horror but foggy with confusion and severe exhaustion. What had happened?

He followed Brain beneath the crack under the door and down the familiar hall to the exit, watching the shorter mouse pant and gasp for air, expression full of determination and focus. Did Pinky dream it all up? The explosion?  _ The kiss _ ? He didn’t understand.

“Brain-?”

“Pinky, quiet.” Came Brain’s swift interruption as he moved to grab the taller by the waist and forcefully shove him through the mailslot of the back door. Pinky grunted as he fell to the cobblestone ground outside the lab, quickly sitting up and looking as Brain was quick to follow after. Brain dusted himself off, wincing at his arm before moving back to grab Pinky’s wrist. He hefted the other up and once again set off at a hasty pace towards the scattering of trees behind the lab. 

“Brain? Where are we go-”

“I said quiet, Pinky!” Brain hissed, giving Pinky’s wrist a brief harsh tug to emphasize. Pinky stumbled slightly, quick to regain his bearings and trail after once more. His eyes were big and round with worry and fear, misting over with tears as he turned back to the flaming lab.  _ Their home _ …

Pinky sniffled mournfully as he turned his gaze back towards Brain and where the shorter was leading them. They entered the undergrowth of the untrimmed grass and weeds, continuing their brisk pace until finally reaching a small river that led up to a large round tube of sorts. A cave? Tunnels?

“The sewer…” Brain murmured to himself as they arrived, answering Pinky’s unspoken question. Pinky looked to the other with confusion, his ears falling as he opened his mouth yet again to ask another question.

Brain glanced over and noticed, letting out a heavy sigh as he finally released the other from his adamant grip. “Don’t,” He frowned, only one of his ears twitching as Pinky closed his mouth again with a small pop.

“Do you understand what just happened?” Brain demanded, turning fully to face the taller mouse with a stern expression. However, Pinky was quick to spot the tints of worry and fear in the other’s gaze.

Pinky shook his head silently, stealing a glance over his shoulder only to find that he could no longer see the lab through the trees and thick grass.

Brain let out another sigh, turning and walking a few steps away while rubbing at his temples. He muttered something under his breath before finally spinning around to face Pinky again. “You did something.” He said. “Something big. I don’t know how, but now we both cannot  _ ever _ go back there? Do you understand me?”

Blue eyes blinked with surprise, tears falling. “Why?” Pinky cried, not understanding what he had done to be punished so severely. He would apologize and make it better! Promise! 

Brain growled quietly, beginning to pace the area while studying Pinky with scrutiny. “Because you blew the place up. Don’t you understand that?” He stopped and narrowed his eyes at his companion. “You do remember,” His frown deepened and all his anger dissipated. “Don’t you?”

Pinky shook his head sorrowfully, his bottom lip wobbling. “I-I’m very sorry, Brain.  _ Poit _ . Can we please go home now?” He begged, twisting his tail anxiously in his hands.

“Home?” Brain repeated with a breathy laugh that was completely devoid of any humor. “ _ Home?  _ If there’s one thing you’ve done right, it’s burning that damn place to the ground.” He growled once more, gritting his teeth with frustration before stopping and getting a good look at the other. Pinky was crying again, those same tears falling down his face as he hid away from Brain in his hands.

Brain felt the same feeling from earlier twist painfully in his chest and he ran his hands through the fur atop his head with exasperation. He sighed and walked towards Pinky, his voice lowering. “Pinky, I-uh,” He was never good at this sort of thing. He wrung his hands out in front of him awkwardly as he addressed the distraught mouse. “It’s alright. I forgive you, okay? Now we need to figure out where to stay and what to do. We’ve lost all my plans and all my equipment and inventions.” There was a slight tinge of panic in Brain’s voice as his pacing started up again. “No technology, no food nor water…” It was the jungle all over again.

He grimaced and shook his head to clear those particular thoughts. They couldn't both panic, after all. Who would take care of them if Brain broke down as well?

“Alright. This is fine.” He said, more to convince himself than Pinky. “We just need to make a plan. That’s right. There’s a town nearby. We’ll find food there somehow and hunker down in some attic or cellar. Make disguises and work our way up to getting hired for a job and-”

“Brain?” Pinky’s voice was barely above a whisper but his wavering voice easily brought Brain back down to reality, silencing him as he looked to his cagemate.

“Yes?”

Pinky rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling once more. “You’re hurt.” He pointed to Brain’s arm and ear, his guilt-filled eyes shining with unshed tears.

Sure enough, a large cut ran down across Brain’s left arm, likely from having skidded across the ground from the explosion. Meanwhile, he hadn’t felt any pain from his ear yet. He frowned and reached up experimentally with his right hand, feeling for his ear before wincing when touching it. Something small was embedded near the corner of his ear. Probably just a piece of debris.

“It’s nothing.” He insisted but Pinky was having none of it. Despite his inability to remember what had transpired, something in him made him feel responsible for Brain’s injuries. Pinky knelt down to eye level, his concerned blue orbs scanning over Brain’s ear with worry. 

“It seems like something.” He said quietly, reaching to touch the corner of Brain’s ear but quickly withdrawing when the shorter flinched at the contact.

No medical supplies, no disinfectant, no bandages. How was Pinky to help fix up Brain like he usually did after failed plans or brutal experiments? 

Pinky let out a small mournful ‘troz’ before moving to gently take Brain’s hand in his own, examining the scrape across his arm with a saddened look.

“Pinky, really.” Brain reassured the other, not enjoying the look of guilt and sadness in Pinky’s eyes or voice. “I’m fine. We’ll head to town now and find some supplies, alright?” He met Pinky’s eyes and the taller reluctantly nodded. 

“Okay.”

“Good.” Brain exhaled deeply before turning back to face the direction they’d been heading in. The nearest town was about ten minutes away by car. So double that time for a human’s walking speed and then triple that for two mice… It was not promising. But they needed to move under the cover of darkness, so Brain would rather not spend another minute debating their next course of action.

He began walking, expecting Pinky to follow, but was surprised when he looked back and saw that the other had remained rooted to the spot. “Pinky?” He called hesitantly, eyeing the other with a weary look. 

Pinky was deep in thought which never ended well for Brain. Pinky bounded over at the call of his name, giving a weak halfhearted smile in response. “Coming, Brain!” He caught up with the shorter easily and then met his eye. Brain frowned, recognizing that dangerous little sparkle of mischievousness that  _ never _ meant anything good.

Sure enough, Brain was correct to be wary. However, in his injured and exhausted state, his squirming was no match for Pinky’s strong arms and firm grip as he lifted the smaller up with ease. 

“Pinky!” Brain yelped, aghast and irritated.

“You’re hurt and I’m not.” Pinky pointed out calmly, positioning Brain more comfortably in his arms as he continued to walk. “ _ Narf _ !”

Brain sighed heavily with resignation as he defeatedly lay in the other’s arms. “Fine. But you put me down after a few minutes, alright?”

Pinky began humming cheerfully, cheekily not responding.

_ Such a stubborn idiot. _ Brain couldn’t help but think, definitely not pouting as he allowed the other to carry him. But at least the ride to town in his friend’s arms gave him proper time to think. And he had quite a bit of thinking to do. How did that explosion happen? If Pinky did indeed cause it, then  _ how _ ? As much as he hated the thought, he knew that he needed to figure out the source and isolate it so that Pinky couldn’t cause any further harm to either of them or anyone else. If this was some sort of power endowed upon the mouse from the genetic experimentation, then maybe there would be some way to reverse or control it. And if not…?

Well, Brain decided he'd rather not think about that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my s/o for beta reading for me! I'm really proud of this chapter and its pacing. I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this prologue of sorts! Updates may be slow, as I have many classes to attend along with other irl commitments, so hang in there!


End file.
